vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Homecoming
Homecoming is the ninth episode of the third season of and the fifty-third episode of the series overall. Summary ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMS — On the night of the Homecoming dance, Rebekah opens up to Elena about why the evening is so important to her, leaving Elena with conflicting emotions. Caroline and Matt are both shocked at Tyler's behavior throughout the evening. The evening takes a surreal turn when Klaus puts his latest plan in action. Determined to outsmart Klaus, Damon enters in a dangerous partnership, leading to a terrifying turn of events. The band My Morning Jacket performs in the party scenes. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman (credit only) * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Sebastian Roché as Mikael Co-Srarring * Kimberley Drummond as Mindy * Zane Stephens as Tony * Matthew Murray as Football Player Trivia * Antagonists: Mikael, Niklaus Mikaelson and Klaus' hybrids. * This is the third season's mid-season finale. * Mikael and Rebekah are the second and third Original Vampires who have been neutralized by Elena Gilbert with a silver daggers. * Mikael is neutralized with a silver dagger for the last time. * Klaus kills Mikael in this episode. ** He is the first Original vampire to be completely destroyed. However, he was later resurrected by Davina Claire in the finale episode From a Cradle to a Grave in The Originals series' first season. * More hybrids are revealed to have been created by Klaus (including the guards at the door). * Stefan confirms his age in this episode - 162 years old. * It is revealed that Klaus carts around four coffins. Elijah's was the only one known as of this episode; however, Kol, Finn and Esther would be revealed to be in the other three in Bringing Out The Dead. * Katherine admits her humanity to Stefan at the end of this episode. * Damon becomes the first vampire to kill a fully-transitioned hybrid (the guard at the door of the Lockwood Mansion). * Klaus says "I will kill you and every one you've ever met" to Stefan; this was how Katherine described him when he's betrayed or angry in the series' second season. She said this to Elena and Stefan in Katerina and to Damon in The Last Day. * This is the first appearance of Tony and Mindy. * Jeremy and Alaric do not appear in this episode. *Rebekah says that nobody from her family can be trusted. It is implied that she cannot be trusted either. *This episode marks the last appearance of Katherine in this season. *Damon says "Because when this all goes down, I don't want you having any part of it." This was a hint that Katherine would be replacing Elena at the homecoming party. It was hinted again by Matt, who tells "Elena" that it's weird that the two of them are there together. *Klaus promises Stefan that once Mikael is dead, Stefan will be free of his compulsion. By the end of the episode, both parts of this statement end up coming true—Stefan helped prevent Damon from killing Klaus, allowing Klaus to finally kill Mikael once and for all. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Gilbert House **Mystic Falls High School **Lockwood Mansion **Forbes House Body Count * Mikael - Staked; killed by Klaus * One of Klaus' hybrids - Heart extraction; killed by Damon Salvatore Production Notes * This is the first mid-season finale to not feature Jeremy, Alaric or Jenna. * This is the last episode (before the two month hiatus) of 2011. The series continued airing on January 5, 2012. * This is the first time Klaus and Mikael have come face to face since before 1992, when Abby Bennett Wilson desiccated and entombed Mikael in North Carolina. * This is the first mid-season finale to feature Klaus. * This is the second mid-season finale to feature Katherine. * Katherine makes her final appearance as a main character in this episode, and is therefore put on hold as a regular. She returned as a hallucination in Season 4's We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes, and in person in Down the Rabbit Hole. Continuity * Klaus returns (in the present) in this episode. He was last seen in The Reckoning, though, he appears in a series of flashbacks in Ordinary People. * Katherine Pierce returns in this episode. She was last seen in Smells Like Teen Spirit when Mikael fed on her upon awakening from his desiccation spell. This is the last time she appeared in Season 3. * Anna was mentioned by Bonnie. She was last seen in Ghost World. * Tyler was last seen in Smells Like Teen Spirit. * Caroline and Matt were last seen in Ghost World. Cultural References *Homecoming is an American tradition, where alumni are invited to return to their Alma mater, usually for a special Football game. Normally there are several activities including a parade, cultural events and decade dances. The homecoming tradition started in 1911, so Rebekah would have heard of this dance. * is a city in Oregon. It was incorporated in 1851, coincidental just a few years before Mystic Falls. It is home to bands such as . Recently its been home to a number of indie bands. *Caroline says she does not want to get into a "vampire threesome" with Tyler. A can mean many things, but usually it means when three people are engaged in sexual activity together. It's a common element in sexual fantasies, and it is hinted that's what Katherine wanted with the Salvatore brothers. * is a drinking game where players try to land a ping pong ball at a cup of beer at the other side of the table. Rules vary tremendously. Elena also mention kegs - in past episodes they always show somebody chugging at beer kegs. * is a term used to describe the fictional wolf that appear in many cautionary fairy tales, like and Aesop's fable . He is an archetype of a menacing, predatory antagonist. *Elena says that they must let Stefan go. "Let him go" is a song by Bob Marley, may also reference TVD's own soundtrack music, "Holding on and Letting Go", because although they say they are letting him go, they are actually holding on to hope. *This is a great example of Unspoken Plan Guarantee: the very detailed the Zany Scheme is more likely to fail. It's Katherine's simple unspoken plan that works in the end... Behind the Scenes * This episode had about 3.33 million viewers in the USA. Quotes :Mikael: (to Damon) "This is the only weapon that can kill an Original. So, I think I'll hold onto it. No offense." ---- :Mikael: "You do what you can, and I will kill him." ---- :Damon: "Elena, if this thing blows up in our face, just remember only one of us heals quickly." ---- :Stefan: (to Elena) "I'm compelled to protect you. And, if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic." ---- :Mikael: (to Klaus) "Nobody cares about you anymore, boy. What do you have? Other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." ---- :Damon: "It's very Katherine of you." :Elena: "Not the way to make me feel better about myself." :Damon: "It was a compliment. Sort of." ---- :Caroline: (to Tyler) ''"I finally almost got your mom to stop hating me, so I probably shouldn't get caught in some kind of vampire threesome with her son."'' ---- :Rebekah: (to Mikael) "Whatever fatherly rubbish you're thinking, save it. Nothing you say matters to me." ---- :Katherine: (to Stefan) "Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes, I let it." ---- :Klaus: (to Stefan) "Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people, it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." ---- :Mikael: "You were never the one I was after." :Rebekah: "Nik was my family. If you were after him, you were after me." ---- :Tyler: (to Stefan) "It's not a party, man. It's a wake." ---- :Tyler: "I'm sorry I stabbed you. It's the only thing I could think of to get you out of there." :Caroline: "Oh yeah? Not, ‘Hey Caroline. I'm worried about what might happen this evening. So, maybe you should go home and watch ''Dancing with the Stars."'' ---- :Bonnie: "You're mad at your little brother. You'll yell at him a little, teach him a life lesson. But you can't really be mad like I'm mad." :Elena: "Bonnie..." :Bonnie: "And you shouldn't have to be. He's your brother. So, no, I can't really talk to you about it." ---- :Damon: "Do you trust me?" :Elena: "Yes." :Damon: "Then you have nothing to worry about." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Screencaps= 3x09-01.jpg 3x09-02.jpg 3x09-03.jpg 3x09-05.jpg 3x09-06.jpg 3x09-07.jpg 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-09.jpg 3x09-10.jpg Katherine-Homecoming-Maybe.jpg 309VampireDiaries0196.jpg 309VampireDiaries0197.jpg 309VampireDiaries0215.jpg 309VampireDiaries0216.jpg 309VampireDiaries0227.jpg 127104--50180814-400-uc6ad4.jpg 127104--50180815-400-ua09fe.jpg 127104--50180820-400-u1a9f4.jpg 127104--50180824-400-u8fc23.jpg 127104--50180817-400-ud1886.jpg 127104--50180826-400-u0c724.jpg 127104--50180848-m750x740-u27894.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h46m46s20.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m02s211.png|Mikael giving the dagger to Elena. vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m38s58.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h47m50s179.png|Damon and Elena vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m31s50.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m01s42.png vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48m44s191.png behindscenes-homecoming.jpg|Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming|linktext=Claire Holt Behind The Scenes-Homecoming TVDCASTMMJ.jpg 168.JPG|Stefan being one step ahead of Klaus TheVampireDiaries CW 3x09 Homecoming21-1-.png|Mikael being killed. 309VampireDiaries1097.jpg 309VampireDiaries1026.jpg 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg 309VampireDiaries0966.jpg 309VampireDiaries0703.jpg Normal 302.jpg Normal 235.jpg Normal 197.jpg Normal 185 team klaus.jpg Normal 147.jpg Normal 092 rings.jpg Normal 057.jpg Normal 008 homecoming.jpg Katherine3x09.jpg Damon-Elena-3x09-damon-and-elena-26736224-889-720.jpg images (5).jpg|Elena picking out her dress. Screenshot_2241.jpg Screenshot_2242.jpg Screenshot_2243.jpg Screenshot_2244.jpg Screenshot_2245.jpg Screenshot_2246.jpg Screenshot_2247.jpg Screenshot_2248.jpg Screenshot_2249.jpg Screenshot_2250.jpg Screenshot_2251.jpg Screenshot_2252.jpg Screenshot_2253.jpg Screenshot_2254.jpg Screenshot_2255.jpg Screenshot_2256.jpg Screenshot_2257.jpg Screenshot_2269.jpg Screenshot_2270.jpg Screenshot_2271.jpg Screenshot_2272.jpg Screenshot_2273.jpg Screenshot_2274.jpg Screenshot_2275.jpg Screenshot_2276.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2017-03-10_Homecomming-Andi_Behring-Instagram.jpg|©Andi Behring See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three